


Illustration for „If we all survive tommorow“

by AgrippaSpoleto



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, The knighting scene, with Jussipo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Illustration(s) for the fic „If we all survive tommorow„ by my friend Lady Rosa.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Illustration for „If we all survive tommorow“

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If we all survive tommorow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344813) by [Lady_Rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa). 



> Lady Rosa, after enduring my ear shattering scream (seriously the whole house heard it probably), wrote a little fix it story and as a thank you I‘ve decided to draw a few scenes...  
> First up, the knighting scene.


End file.
